Del odio al amor, tan solo un hechizo
by Samanta Black
Summary: Para ellas, todo había empezado de la misma forma: una pelea, un accidente, un hechizo, un enamoramiento. Porque para Lily Evans, Hermione Granger y Rose Weasley, del odio al amor, había tan solo un Oppugno de distancia.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR. La portada es de Viria.

* * *

**Del amor al odio, tan solo un hechizo**

_por Samanta Black._

**I.**

_**Lily.**_

Lily estaba realmente asustada. La enfermería estaba casi totalmente vacía, cosa que realmente agradecía, ya que no se sentía capaz de contener las lágrimas ni por un segundo más. Nunca había estado tan consiente del alcance de la magia, _su _magia, hasta el momento en el que había visto a James Potter desmayarse por culpa de su estúpido hechizo. Y el terror que la invadía no la ayudaba a controlar sus nervios, cada vez más inestables ¿Qué haría si la echaban de Hogwarts por eso? ¿Qué pensarían los demás de su horrible acto? ¿Qué sucedería si James Potter, aquel risueño y algo molesto muchacho, no volvía a abrir los ojos por su causa?

Todo había comenzado con otra de las travesuras del muchacho junto a sus amigos, los Merodeadores. Esta vez habían intentado hacer una broma para que el azabache llamara su atención mientras ella practicaba unos cuantos hechizos de defensa. Pero nada había salido como lo esperado: realmente la habían sorprendido o, mejor dicho, asustado, logrando que su casi perfecto _Oppugno _se descontrolara e hiciera volar unos cuantos objetos en dirección a Potter. Los demás Merodeadores habían logrado salvarse por muy poco, pero Potter, demasiado distraído por su despliegue de magia, no había sido capaz de esquivar los pesados tomos de Historia de la Magia que habían golpeado su cabeza.

Lily sabía que podría haber sido peor: el impacto podría haber llegado a matarlo en ese mismo instante, en lugar de causarle unas muy serias, pero aún sin llegar a ser mortales, heridas.

Saliendo de sus oscuros y tortuosos pensamientos, la pelirroja, sin apartar su vista ni por un instante del chico, hizo algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado hacer: tomó la mano de James Potter, entrelazando sus dedos entre los suyos, mientras daba paso libre a las lágrimas que luchaban por caer desde sus ojos esmeraldas.

—Tienes que despertar, James. Por favor, no nos hagas, no _me _hagas esto —Lily sabía muy dentro suyo lo mucho que le dolía verlo así, a pesar de que más de una vez había deseado que el chico simplemente desapareciera de Hogwarts y la dejara en paz, aunque nunca de una forma tan cruel como esa.

—Lily… —respondió el azabache en un suspiro, aún con los ojos cerrados, haciendo sobresaltar a la chica.

—Ja… ¿James? —tartamudeó esta en respuesta. Él sonrió al escuchar su nombre de pila en sus labios y, poco a poco, empezó a abrir sus ojos castaños.

—¿Estoy en el cielo? —preguntó él, aún con un tono débil, pero sin borrar la sonrisa ilusionada de su rostro en ningún momento. Ella también esbozo una débil sonrisa ante su pregunta, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Madame Pomfrey apareció interrumpiendo la escena.

—¡Señor Potter! Qué bueno es encontrarlo despierto —dijo la enfermera con sinceridad, tratando de chequear a su paciente. Lily aprovechó el momento para separar su mano discretamente de la de James, tratando de obviar la mirada dolida del chico ante aquel gesto—. Pero lamento decirle, señorita Evans, que su horario de visita ya ha terminado —agregó Pomfrey, mirándola ceñuda. Lily simplemente esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa antes de levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse hacia la puerta de la enfermería.

Pero antes de salir del lugar, volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la cama de James, antes de regalarle una discreta sonrisa y decirle:

—Que te mejores, Ja… Potter.

Y, entonces sí, salió de allí, consciente de que pronto tendría que analizar ese mar de sentimientos que le había producido el accidente. Pero, hasta entonces, solo se concentraría en tratar de controlar la estampida de mariposas en su estómago, producto de la brillante sonrisa que le había regalado James Potter antes de que se fuera.

* * *

**II.**

_**Hermione.**_

Hermione estaba realmente furiosa. Furiosa con _Ro-Ro_ y su _Lav-Lav_, furiosa con Harry por no prestarle ni una pisca de atención a sus problemas y, sobre todo, furiosa con si misma por ser tan idiota de tener amigos tan idiotas.

—Deberías tratar de tranquilizarte, Herms —le había dicho Ginny, la única que no parecía atemorizarse de sus fulminantes miradas, mientras se encontraban conversando junto al fuego de la Sala Común—. Y disculparte con él.

Hermione simplemente no contestó. Sabía lo mal que había estado de lanzarle aquellos pájaros a Ron, quien aún una semana después del incidente seguía con las marcas en sus brazos y en su rostro. Pero es que estaba tan enojada ¿Es que el idiota jamás se daría cuenta de lo que ella en realidad sentía por él? ¿Es que nunca notaría que, para ella, su amistad iba mucho más allá de eso?

—Quizá tengas razón, Gin —respondió finalmente la castaña con resignación, mientras clavaba su mirada en el retrato de la Dama Gorda, lugar en donde Ron hacía su entrada en ese mismo instante.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y ella notó como él estuvo a punto de dedicarle una de sus sonrisas, antes de pensárselo mejor, supo que no podía seguir así. Podría ser que Ron fuera un tonto por no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero ella era aún más tonta por intentar alejarlo con cada pelea estúpida que se producía entre ellos.

Y aunque algunos dijeran que su amor comenzó con un _Wingardium Leviosa_, para ella, la desastrosa combinación de un _Avis _con su _Oppugno _habían sido el detonante final que necesitaba para tomar una decisión, la decisión que la haría darse cuenta de que ella quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a su molesto mejor amigo y su único amor, Ronald Weasley.

* * *

**III.**

_**Rose.**_

Rose Weasley rio al recordar la manera tan bizarra en la que había comenzado todo. Nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, se aburría de rememorar y contar la misma historia una y otra vez a todo aquel que estuviera dispuesta a escucharla.

Sus primos nunca se cansaban de escuchar la anécdota, y cada vez que lo hacían, parecían reír con más y más fuerza. Su prometido, mientras tanto, solo refunfuñaba con el ceño fruncido, tratando de pensar una forma de defenderse de las burlas de la pelirroja, cosa que nunca lograba.

La historia había comenzado como todas las demás: una pelea, un accidente, un hechizo y una confesión. El día en que Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy habían empezado a salir, después de que el rubio se burlara de la pelirroja, y esta, siguiendo un viejo, y por increíble que pareciera no demasiado sensato concejo de su madre, lo había hechizado con un simple _Oppugno,_ acarreándole a Malfoy no solo una confesión de amor, sino también una semana completa con heridas en su "bellísimo" rostro.

—¿De qué tanto te ríes, cariño? —le preguntó Scorpius Malfoy sentándose junto a su prometida, que en aquel momento trataba de terminar sus votos para su cada vez más próximo casamiento.

—Solo recordaba el día en que empezamos a salir —contestó risueña a chica— ¿Crees que debería incluirlo? —agregó, medio en serio medio en broma, enseñándole a Scorpius lo que estaba escribiendo. Pero este ni siquiera hizo el amago de intentar leerlo, ya que simplemente la beso, después de decir:

—Ni se te ocurra, cariño, ni se te ocurra.

Rose volvió a reír, correspondiendo al beso, pensando que si no era en su boda, estaba segura de que sus futuros hijos estarían complacidos de escucharla, tal y como ella había oído una historia parecida de su madre años atrás. Historia que amaba por el simple hecho de haberla conducido hacia el amor de su vida. Y aunque Scorpius aborreciera en demasía esa anécdota, le agradecía a Merlín y a su querida suegra el hecho que un hechizo tan "agresivo" al fin lo hubiera hecho reaccionar, llevándolo a la actual felicidad que compartía con su querida pelirroja. Felicidad, que según él, valían mil millones de _Oppugnos_ de parte de su amada Rose.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! Aprovechando de que ando algo enferma y faltando a clases, decidí escribir esto sobre la tan usual comparación entre estas tres chicas y su historia de amor._

_A pesar de que al principio solo iba a retratar la escena de Lily, no pude evitar agregar también a Rose y Hermione, por cliché que sea._

_Espero que les haya gustado estas pequeñas escenas y no olviden dejarme un pequeño review._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Sam._


End file.
